La Carta de la Familia
by Loony Daidouji
Summary: Una exposición en el museo de historia devela una conexión mágica entre este mundo y una dimensión paralela. Sakura se ve envuelta en un viaje lleno de peligros y la sorpresa final podría ser algo más de lo que pueda espera.
1. Capitulo 1: La Nota Misteriosa

CAPITULO I 

La Nota Misteriosa 

A la mitad de la noche en los pasillos de la escuela TOMOEDA se oyó un estruendoso ruido,  seguido de un silencio sepulcral. 

----------***------------

- ¡ Buenos días papá ! - Saludó Sakura mientras se arreglaba el sombrero del uniforme 

- ¡ El monstruo se levantó sin ayuda hoy ! - Exclamo Touya, quien se encontraba sentado a la mesa desayunando. 

- Vaya, buenos días Sakura ¿ cómo has amanecido hoy ? - Respondió el profesor Kinomoto desde la cocina. 

- ¡ Bien, gracias papá, hoy tengo mucha energía ! - Dijo la niña muy emocionada. 

- Entonces es mejor que tengas cuidado huracán, no quiero que mandes a nadie al hospital - Dijo nuevamente Touya con animo de molestar. 

- Hay tu siempre molestándome, vas a ver un día de estos no respondo! ! - Contestó Sakura algo indignada - Ya tengo que irme, adiós papá ! - y dirigiéndose a la cara sonriente de la fotografía de su madres continúo: 

- Adiós mamá, adiós hermano ! - Terminó su despedida algo enojada. 

----------***------------ 

Camino a la escuela, Sakura se puso a pensar y se preguntaba ¿¿ Por qué siempre la molesta Touya ? ? ¿¿ Por que no podía parecerse algo más a Yukito ? O a Shao…  Sus pensamientos fueron abruptamente interrumpidos por un grito, una voz familiar : 

- ¡ Sakura espera !, ¡¡¡ Sakura !!! - La joven Tomoyo venía corriendo hacia ella. 

- Tomoyo, hola, ¿ cómo has amanecido ? - Saludo Sakura a su amiga 

- ¿ Oíste lo que sucedió ayer en la escuela ? - Preguntó Tomoyo 

- No, ¿ a qué te refieres ? - Respondió alarmada 

- Corren los rumores de que anoche los guardias nocturnos escucharon un ruido muy extraño, como una explosión pero no encontraron nada sospechoso - Comentó Tomoyo. 

- Enserio, que extraño, ¿ qué podrá ser ? - Se cuestionó Sakura       

- Podría ser una carta Clow – Especuló 

- No es imposible, Kero me dijo que ya las tenía todas ! – Explicó Sakura a Tomoyo. 

- Que extraño entonces - Terminó Tomoyo. A pesar de que quería incitar a su amiga a explorar, el ver su repentina cara de tristeza reprimió sus palabras. Desde que habían terminado su misión, su amiga no era la misma, un matiz de tristeza siempre la acompañaba. 

----------***------------ 

Poco después las dos amigas llegaron a la escuela. En El interior, a cada esquina escuchaban a los alumnos comentando lo sucedido la noche anterior. 

- Es inexplicable - oyeron al entrar en el salón. 

Rika, Naoko, Chiharu y Takashi se les acercaron con caras de preocupación. 

- ¿¿ Oyeron lo que sucedió anoche ? ?- Preguntó Rika. 

- Así es, ¿ qué extraño verdad ? - Respondió Tomoyo, Sakura continuaba con un aire desolado y triste en su rostro y sin poner atención en los comentarios de su amigos se dirigió a su asiento como de costumbre.  Los demás se sorprendieron al ver el desinterés con el que Sakura acató la platica y aún más preocupados por ella se acercaron y le preguntaron : 

- ¿ Te siente bien Sakura ? - 

- Oh, si así es, lamento no haberlos saludado al entrar es que .. -

- No te preocupes sabemos que no te gustan las historias de terror, ni los fantasmas -  Dijo Naoko amablemente 

- Jajaja, si - Respondió Sakura tratando de verse algo apenada. En ese momento sonaron las campanas y entró el Profesor Terada. 

----------***------------ 

En el receso, Sakura salió y dio un paseo por la parte trasera del colegio, se excusó con Tomoyo por no querer compañía y tomo camino algo deprimida. El tiempo era precioso, el sol brillaba vivamente en el cielo azul claro totalmente despejado, pequeños rayos se colaba por entre las hojas de los árboles matizando los alrededores con parches de luz dorada y una sombra verde vivo. Corría una brisa muy suave y perfumada por el olor de las flores que durante la primavera habían germinado y ahora decoraban las copas y ramas de las plantas, dentro de poco saldría a vacaciones de verano pero, eso ya no animaba a Sakura como en años anteriores, ella sólo tenía un deseo. 

Volver a ver a su querido Shaoran. 

Después de todo, lo habían prometido. 

Pero, ¿¿ cuánto tiempo tendría que pasar para que pudieran reunirse de nuevo?? Ya había pasado más de un año y aún, nada. 

Algo hizo que Sakura saliera de ese mundo de pensamientos en le que se encontraba, se agachó lentamente y recogió un sobre que había tirado en el suelo, no estaba dirigido a nadie así que decidió abrirlo, dentro encontró una hoja que tenía escrita en mayúsculas la palabra AYUDA.  Esto la sobresaltó algo pero luego pensó que debía tratarse de una broma. 

Decidida a seguir su solitaria caminata, miro al frente, en ese momento sintió la presencia de una Carta Clow.

- ¡¡ Esto no puede ser !! - Exclamó

Esa presencia parecía provenir de la nota que tenía en la mano 

- ¿ Cómo puede ser esto posible ? - Se preguntó 

- Kero debe ver esto - y diciéndolo guardo la nota en el sobre y se dirigió de regreso al salón.


	2. Capitulo 2: Un Misterio Que Resolver

CAPITULO II 

Un Misterio Que Resolver 

Esa tarde, Sakura se apresuró a llegar a su casa. Había tenido la nota cerca toda la tarde y cada vez sentía más poderosa la energía que irradiaba, como un llamado desesperado. Al salir de la escuela había tratado de sellarla, pero nada resulto, así que estaba muy ansiosa por saber que era lo que ocurría. 

----------***------------

Al llegar, no encontró a nadie dentro de la casa. Revisó el tablero y en él un mensaje de su hermano decía : 

Monstruo : 

Estaré en case de Yuki hoy tenemos que estudiar regreso tarde, papá tendrá clase y también llegará tarde, hay comida en el refrigerador. Cuida la casa y no hagas ningún daño. 

Touya 

- ¡ Que bien !,  Kero, necesito hablar contigo baja ¡ por favor ! - 

-  Ya voy !, ¿ cuál es la prisa Sakura ?! - Contestó una voz adormilada desde el piso superior. 

- Quiero mostrarte algo que encontré creo que es una Carta Clow, pero no estoy segura - Dijo Sakura sentándose en el sofá de la sala y sacando la nota de su maleta. 

- ¿ ¿ ¿ ¿ Cómo dices ? ? ? ? - Respondió Kero alarmado 

- Eso es imposible, ya has capturado las 52 cartas que el amo Clow creo ! - Kero detuvo su plática en seco, al acercarse a Sakura pareció sentir algo, se quedo callado, quieto, suspendido en el aire. 

- ¿ ¿ Qué sucede Kero, algo malo ? ? - Preguntó Sakura algo sorprendida. 

- Es.. es que, no pude ser, esto es imposible ! – Kero repetía de una manera tal que Sakura se alarmó en extremo. 

-  ! ! ! ! Kero que sucede dime ! ! ! ! - apresuró Sakura la respuesta del pequeño alado 

- Esa fuerza es.. es la de una Carta Clow, ! ! déjame verla ! ! - respondió Kero al salir del trance en el que había caído. Se acerco volando hacia Sakura, la niña tenía la nota en las manos y suavemente la colocó en la mesa para que Kero la pudiera examinar más detalladamente.   

Después de algunos minutos Kero levanto la mirada, en su cara se dibujaba  la confusión.   

- Sakura esto es increíble, esta nota parece tener el aura de una Carta Clow pero al mismo tiempo no tiene ninguna relación con ellas, o la menos, ninguna que yo sepa o sea visible. Es como si alguien que tuviese contacto con ese poder la hubiera escrito -  Repuso Kero al ver que Sakura esperaba una respuesta. 

- Pero quien pudo haberlo hecho Kero, de las pocas personas que han tenido contacto con las cartas, ninguna se encuentra en peligro -  Apresuro a decir Sakura. 

- Lo se, lo sé, pero no encuentro otra explicación - Kero dijo sentándose al borde de la mesa, ahora con una expresión de pensamiento.  

- La nota no parece ser antigua, o por lo menos la magia impregnada en ella es reciente y no esta desgastada, quien quiera que la haya escrito lo hizo poco antes de que tu la encontraras, dime ¿ dónde la encontraste ? – Kero habló sin cambiar su expresión y sin quitar su mirada de un punto en el suelo.

- Bueno, la encontré en la escuela durante el descanso. Caminaba por la arboléda cuando repentinamente la encontré tirada en el suelo, me extrañó mucho, la recogí, leí, pensé que podría ser una broma e iba a arrojarla a la basura cuando sentí la energía – Relató Sakura, en su semblante empezaba a aparecer una sombra de preocupación y tristeza.

- Es muy extraño – Kero hablaba ahora con sus brazos cruzados – ¿ ¿ Qué hacías antes de encontrarla ? ?, ¿ Sólo caminabas ? ? - Indagó

Sakura, se limito a mover su cabeza en forma afirmativa, ya no miraba a Kero, estaba recordando cuanto había deseado saber sobre Shaoran.    

Kero levantó su m irada y notó el cambio de su expresión. La tristeza era clara y de cierta manera si la miraba detenidamente podía sentir esa misma congoja. 

- ¿ Qué pasa Sakura, por qué el cambio ? - 

- No es nada Kero, solo que se me ocurrió que tal vez . . . . . ., nada olvídalo !!! - . 

En ese momento sonó el teléfono, Sakura se apresuró a contestar mientras Kero seguía divagando sobre los poderes del papel que se encontraba a su lado. 

- Hola, Familia Kinomoto - contestó Sakura 

- Hola Sakura, soy yo, Tomoyo. Quede preocupada, al salir de la escuela no te veías bien, a decir verdad durante todo el día no te vi bien - 

- Ah, no es nada Tomoyo, es que durante el receso encontré una nota extraña y creí que era una Carta Clow, por eso estaba así en clase - Replicó Sakura a la voz preocupada de su amiga. 

- ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ SAKURAAAAAAA ! ! ! ! ! ! ! - De repente la voz de Kero se oyó como un grito asustado desde la sala  

-  ¡ Kero !  - Gritó Sakura y corrió a donde se encontraba el pequeño amarillo 

- ¿ Qué suce.. – Se detuvo Sakura al entra en la sala y ver lo que había provocado el grito de Kero 

- ¿ ¿ ¿ ¿ Hola ? ? ? ? ¿ ¿ Sakura? ?, ¿ qué pasa ?, ¿ ¿ ¿ ¿ Sakura.. ? ? ? ?  - La voz de Tomoyo se oía en el teléfono a punto de caer de la mano de la chica. Ella, se encontraba en estado de shock al ver que el papel de la nota levitaba en el aire. En unos segundos el papel retornó a su posición inicial encima de la mesa y ni ella ni Kero entendía lo que había sucedido. 

- ¿ Viste eso Kero ?- Preguntó Sakura aún incrédula de lo sucedido. 

- Es increíble - Kero tampoco salía de su asombro. 

- ¿ Están bien ? - de nuevo la voz de Tomoyo, haciendo reaccionar a Sakura, quien le respondió de inmediato 

- Si Tomoyo lo siento, es que acabó de suceder algo increíble, creo que debemos hablar mañana ahora tengo que investigar que sucede - 

- Esta bien Sakura, nos vemos mañana en la escuela - Respondió Tomoyo algo decepcionada y pensando que era una pena no estar allí en ese momento para gravar la cara perpleja de Sakura, debía haberse visto muy linda ! ˆ_ˆ .  

Al colgar el auricular, una sonrrisa brotó de los labios de la niña de cabellera negra, al menos parecía que su amiga no estaba tan triste por él, pero, y si se enteraba ?. 

----------***------------

El mismo sonido sordo que la noche anterior había sobresaltado al estructura de la Primaria Tomoeda, llenó los pasillos del Museo de Historia de la ciudad.

Una risa aguda inundo los silentes pasillos seguido del débil grito de una joven mujer.


End file.
